battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 33
The thirty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Shunta and Yoku need to defeat three Imagines to win a new card. Summary As the heroes head to the presence indicated by the compass, Eto comments on how unusually powerful it is. She believes it might be two Soul Spots together. Of course, the prospect of finding twice the treasure is exciting to everyone. Yoku suspects that all the remaining 12 God-Kings might be there. However, once they arrive at the location, nothing is there at all. Shunta begins to look frantically, and while this is happening, his deck and Yoku's begin to glow and something happens to Eto. Aside from Sandrat, who was still on the ship, everyone else is then sucked into a light. Shunta finds himself at the bottom of a hole, and Mei and Kinoto fell on top of him. Yoku also lands there with them. Eto and Mofumofu appear, and Mofumofu begins to talk to them in a different voice. He says that they're at the ground of judgment, and will be tested to see if they're suitable to receive a new power. The voice also clarifies that he's only using Eto's body (and talking through Mofumofu) but his actual identity is the ruler of this Soul Spot. The ruler then asks if they accept his trial. Of course Shunta does, but he offends the ruler by calling him an old man. Thus, he says that they lose one point. This is because their attitudes are also to be judged. Shunta tries to object, as they weren't warned about this, but the ruler just takes off a second point in response. Finally, by speaking politely, Yoku gets the ruler to start the test. Immediately, the ruler summons three Imagine Braves, Ocean Demon-God, Divine Demon-God and Dragon Demon-God. He braves them to two spirits each, and also gets 15 lives to start with. The challenge is to stop him using Imagine Braves. Mei realizes he's disqualified, as he doesn't have one yet. But Shunta assures he'll take care of it. Shunta brings out his own Imagine Brave, and braves it with his two God-Kings. But this isn't enough power, and he's defeated quickly. Yoku goes next, making the same moves as Shunta and having the same success. Though both Shunta and Yoku lost, they're determined to keep trying. The ruler allows this, and restores both their lives. Each of them try again, but they're still unable to win. Additionally, the ruler takes off another point from them, because Mei was complaining. Shunta and Yoku still want to try again. However, the ruler warns them that their time is running out. They only have one last try before the Soul Spot is gone. Mei is concerned, as they won't know when it will appear again. Kinoto points out that a spot like this may never appear again. Shunta and Yoku quickly try to think of a strategy. Although they both have 12 God-Kings which can take away many lives, they don't have enough power to get rid of 15. The solution they find is to brave, in other words, to battle together. The ruler is happy to comply with this choice, as he wanted them to do this from the start. With a combination of their various abilities, Shunta and Yoku are able to win the battle this time. Impressed, the ruler passes them and disregards all the points they lost earlier. Before any reward can be given, everyone is sent back to the outside world, where Sandrat is waiting. Shunta tries to get the reward from Mofumofu then, but he and Eto were returned to normal, and have no idea what happened. Yoku believes that they didn't leave empty-handed, though. He learned that when he and Shunta combine their powers, they can defeat any enemy. Shunta agrees that this is good enough, and says he had fun fighting with Yoku. But ultimately, something does happen. Shunta and Yoku's imagine Braves evolve. This is the first time something like that has occurred. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Braves are explained. Matches Shunta and Yoku vs. Ruler Cards Used Red Purple Green Yellow Blue Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Sandrat- Junichi Suwabe *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Ruler- Houchu Ohtsuka Main Staff *Script- Yasunori Yamada, Katsumi Hasegawa *Storyboard/Episode Director- Shuuji Miyazaki *Animation Director- Tomoko Ishida Category:Episodes: Double Drive